Just Another Love Story
by DarkfireRoseKitsune
Summary: Stein is a stranger to his own emotions, he believes in logical reasoning...but Justin believes in the powers of human emotions. Then there's poor Ahna,who is just caught in between two geniuses, left to deal with the results of their worlds colliding.


** She sat there** staring blankly at the white walls, as hollow as a left over sack. It was more than disturbing to view her this way, he remembered her as a fighter and a peacemaker, someone who always took the extra measures to complete the task set before her. And yet there she sat, contrary to his belief, alone, broken…hollow.

"Heartbreaking isn't it?"

He looked up to stare regretfully at Lord Death, "Lord Death…I…"

"Now, now Stein, I understand that seeing her like that is harder on you than any of us realize. Such things are evident when a loved one is encountering a pain we can't protect them from, there is nothing we can do but wait." Lord Death looked through the glass to where one of his most trusted Meisters sat…the unbreakable…broken.

"Justin must be alive, he _has _to be alive! I won't forgive him if he is not. She may love him in a way she doesn't love me, but I _refuse _to let him take her from me twice. He will not have her in life _**and **_death! I will bring him back to the unforgiving world of the living before I let that happen."

Stein seethed in anger, he had always hoped that maybe one day she would turn to him instead of Justin…he had hoped, but now Justin had done the very opposite and unforgivable, he had assured that she would never turn to another after his death. _**Damn him.**_

A scream tore out into the silence; it echoed the sorrow felt throughout the academy, and the anger that permeated there.

"Stein don-"

Stein ran past Lord Death into the room, he tried to hold her…calm her down, but nothing would break the grip that tragedy had upon her. She shrieked louder, struggling against him.

"Please Ahna, jus-"

***SLAP***

Stein stood frozen as he touched a hand to his face.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! How….how can you stand there and tell me its okay when you know it isn't! He isn't dead I _REFUSE_ to believe…I-I refuse to believe…" She sank back down to her knees, holding herself to keep it together.

"That he's _**dead**_ Ahna? Well believe that it's true! You are a selfish woman to toy with my emotions like this! You claim you love him yet I am important to you, and you expect me to be **satisfied **with that. And still I try; I'm trying to comfort you, to be there for you and you push me away! You always push me away…is his grip that tight on you that you cannot even love another in his death?"

A hospital aide came rushing in as she heard the commotion, seeing the patient on the floor she glared at Stein, "I don't know what's going on but you need to leave now if you are bothering the patient!"

Ahna looked up at him, barely holding in the sob that threatened to leave her; tears dripped from her face, popping with a loud burst upon the floor.

"You call me selfish, claiming that I intentionally toy with _**your emotions? **_And yet you stand there blatantly asking something from me that I haven't the ability to freely give! We don't choose who we love Stein, it just happens. I never begged you for anything but your friendship because you are important to me, but asking me for more than that…ESPECIALLY when I've just lost the man that I'm in love with… Spirit was right; you are nothing more than an _**ASSHOLE! **_Get away from me; get out of this room_**, get out of my head**_, _**AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"**_

"Ahna, I'm sorry…I was speaking from anger…I didn't mea-"

"Leave Stein…now…"

"But Ahna _**please…" **_

The aide clucked her tongue at him, "It's time for you to go now; the patient needs her rest."

Stein let her lead him out of the room, what had he done? She would not forgive him for that. He had known better than to force his feelings onto her when she was grieving so visibly…why had he done that?

As they entered the hall the aide put a hand on his arm, her eyes softening, "Hun, I don't know what's going on between you two, or three or whatever…but just give her time. You were both speaking out of anger…she'll be grateful to have a friend so dear in the trials soon ahead…just be there for her. We can't choose who we love, but we can choose who to keep close to our hearts."

Stein watched the aide go back into the room and close the door. He turned and walked away unsure of what to do.

"Justin…oh Justin where **are **you! I need to know you're okay, to hold you and find solace and comfort in those eyes of yours…"

Ahna put the skull headphones that Justin had given her in; she hugged a pillow to her as she listened to Justin's favorite song, _Soulless Death, _she hiccupped as she tried to hold in her tears sniffling. '_What have I been reduced to? Oh Justin you bet your ass that I'll find you…even if it costs me everything…I owe you that much and more…'_

**Okay sorry for the asteriks! I cannot for the life of me get the page breaks to work and it is making me ANGRY FACE ALL OVER THE PLACE! Well this is just a prologue to a story with Justin Law and Stein pretty much in a love triangle ;D **

**Ahna is an OC of mine that I absolutely love, right now she seems like a whiny heroine but you'll see when we get back to the main story and her little outburst at Stein that she doesn't like to take shit from people...even when she's heart broken. Her momma taught her better than that! XD **

**But short explanation of what this story will be like is: Stein is the dick genius that is the star of the academy and Meister world and Justin is the Rising Star who is fresh out of the academy at such a young age...and for the sake of the story I'm closing the age gap a little, Stein is 19, Justin Law is 17 and Ahna is 17 going on 18 (hahahaha craddle robber! JK!) Stein tries to act uppity with Ahna, and she rips into him...they become acquantices and then Ahna meets Justin and really starts to falls for him, just as Stein begins to fall for her. Justin...well he is oblivious in the begginning and that is what this story is all about. This is the prologue of what happens later in the story that will in the next chapter start from the beginning and bring it back around to where the prologue ended. I really hope you enjoy!**

_-Tiara_


End file.
